


#80 Of teddy bears and sudden flirting

by shineexofest



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineexofest/pseuds/shineexofest
Summary: Prompt #80: Of teddy bears and sudden flirting, or, alternatively, of Jongin being cute and Taemin falling for it.





	#80 Of teddy bears and sudden flirting

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great time writting this~~ thanks to all the prompters, writers, and the mods that made this fic fest possible ^-^

**** Taemin was casually sipping his mango shake as he strolled through the mall. He had been having a study-date with his best friend Minho and his boyfriend, Junmyeon. He had ended up leaving as soon as he could, making up an excuse, since they were being lovey-dovey instead of studying anything at all, and Taemin just didn’t want to spend his free time third wheeling. 

 

(Who were they trying to fool? Junmyeon didn’t even share classes with them, he was a law major, for god’s sake, and Minho and Taemin were music and dance majors.)

 

Probably Junmyeon was going to thank him later, since neither of them had time the previous weeks to have a date. Ah, Taemin was so sensible, he was proud of himself for being so nice to other people.

 

Since he didn’t want to study alone, and returning home wasn’t an option -it was scalding hot and his danged air-conditioner had broken down the day before-, he decided to stay on the mall to search for something interesting to do. ‘Who knows’ he thought ‘maybe I can find something interesting’.

 

With that on his mind, he walked into a shop of cheap but still cute rings and phone cases and whatsoever. After walking around for a while, nothing caught his eye, so he went out and searched for a more interesting shop. His favourite videogame shop was packed due to an event, so he didn’t even try to enter. 

 

At the end, he passed by a plushie shop and suddenly remembered that his niece’s birthday was coming soon, so he went inside with the resolution of finding the cutest teddy bear ever to become the favourite uncle. He smirked as he thought of the face of a defeated Taesun and instantly became motivated to do his best.

 

He walked around the aisles, until he found those cute rilakkuma bears and started to analyse his potions. His niece was already 4 years old, so a small and cute bear wouldn’t do, the younger the kid, the bigger the present should be to make them happy (that’s kid’s logic right there), and, as he walked around trying to find the perfect gift, he felt someone grab his hand.

 

He flinched in shock and turned around to meet dark orbs and tanned skin. Damn, a handsome guy. He looked a little bit more up and found that the boy’s hair was pink. Damn, a cute and handsome guy.

 

“Please” the boy whispered, making Taemin return to his senses. “Can you hold my hand and play along?” he pleaded, and Taemin knitted his brows in confusion “My ex just walked in with his new boyfriend and he’s cute and I don’t want to be here all alone, please, please, please, let me hold your hand. I want to show him that I’ve moved on and that I’m with a cute person.” Taemin blinked, trying to process what the boy said, and when he finally did a wave of pity came over him. 

 

“Yeah, of course,” He grabbed the stranger's hand and smiled softly, as he put a strand of his hair back to his place. “My name’s Taemin, by the way.” The boy smiled wildly at him and muttered a light ‘Jongin’ before he thanked him again.

 

“So… I was trying to find a gift for my niece, since you’re kind of stuck here with me, can you help me?” He asked, receiving an eager nod from Jongin. The pink haired man started to recommend things he had gifted to his niece and how much she had liked them to give him an idea of what little girls liked. At the end they ended up talking about videogames and discovered that they had a lot of things in common, i.e. dancing. Taemin was kind of fascinated by the other’s sweet smile and cute ways.

 

After half an hour Taemin finally decided what to buy for his niece and bought it, having to release Jongin’s hand to hold the back with the huge plusie he had gotten. As they were about to leave the store and Jongin grabbed his hand again, Taemin noticed they had been alone in the shop, and, seeing the cashier’s smug smirk, he realised that all had been either a prank or the swiftest pick-up line ever made.

 

He looked in the pink haired boy’s direction once again, stopping forcefully, but not letting go of his hand. “Was there even an ex to start with?” He asked, and Jongin’s cheeks turned as pink as his hair. “Nevermind, you don’t need to answer that. But you owe me a smoothie.” He said, winking and starting to walk towards an ice cream parlor. Jongin just beamed, happy for his own success, as he followed the purple haired boy.

 

From the plushie shop, Baekhyun kept smirking as he sent Jongin a ‘Lucky bastard!!! But you owe me 20 bucks’ and a ‘dont forget to get his number u sucker’ through kakao talk. He opened another conversation and texted ‘hey im 20$ richer u wanna go to the movies tonight?’ with a happy smile. If he had helped Jongin get a date, the karma was going to help him get a date too.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“So, where did this brilliant idea come from?” Taemin asked, his most charming smile tugging on his lips, and a playful glint in his eyes. He licked his lips and looked to his right to meet with the eyes of the waiter of a cafe they had found near the mall. It had a nice atmosphere and it wasn’t too crowded, which gave them enough freedom to talk comfortably without anyone listening in.

 

The waiter got closer and smiled stiffly at them. They placed their orders quickly, Taemin amused by the waiter’s impatience, and Jongin shocked by his bitter and crude way of speaking. “Wow, he was really in a bad mood.” He said, blinking rapidly before meeting eyes with Taemin, who just shrugged, apparently used to that kind of treatment.

 

“I would be that bitter, too, if I had to work while studying, and people didn’t leave any tips for me” He said, knowingly, before sipping the smoothie the guy had given them in the midst of their conversation, giving them a dirty look. “But let’s talk about you”

 

“Eh… Uh..” Jongin said, eloquently, making the purple haired boy chuckle. “I don’t really know how I got the courage to talk to you, honestly.” He tapped his fingers nervously on the table before grabbing his smoothie and sipping from it.

 

Taemin just looked at him with fondness. This boy was too cute to be real. “You told me you like dancing, do you go to a studio to practice? or maybe you’re working in the dancing field already?”

 

“Ac-actually, I might work in the same studio as you?” He said, shyly, confusing Taemin.

 

“Is that a question? Because I don’t really know. And you must be new, because I’ve never seen you around, and I’m sure as hell I would have noticed you straight ahead.” Jongin blushed. “Your hair color is difficult to miss.” Kai’s expression saddened and Taemin smirked. “And your beauty too.” He finally added, making the other blush again. “But, really, since when are you working there?” He frowned. “Wait, when you talked to me, did you recognize me from the studio?”

 

“Well, I’ve been trying to get a job there for the last months, and I finally managed to snatch a job as a teacher’s assistant. I saw you there two days ago, andIthoughtyouwerereallycute” he mumbled the last part shyly, making Taemin smile. “And when I saw you before, my friend encouraged me to talk to you and, well, that happened.” He said, vaguely signaling to their hands.

 

Taemin grabbed his hand, and with a smug expression, said “Well, you don’t need an excuse to grab my hand from now on” he blinked cutely.

 

Jongin was over the moon, rejoicing i the attention the other man was giving him. They continued to talk, and he was completely mesmerized by the others cute laugh and silly puns. He was also thrilled to learn that he was also a puppy lover and had two dogs of his own. Taemin had also shown great interest in meeting his babies, which was an extra point for him. He was the personification of the “flower boy next-door” concept.

 

On the other side, Taemin was hooked with Jongin’s cute smiles, his shy laugh and him in general. He was kind of awkward (but so was Taemin, so he didn’t judge), but in a really cute way, and kind of rambled a lot, which Taemin was thankful for, because he was the king of awkward silences, and wouldn’t know what to do if one happened to take place.

 

As they say, time flies when you’re having a good time, and after hours of shameless flirting, a few more smoothies (with free bitter looks from the waiter included!) and a lot of puns and bad jokes, they realized the sun was starting to set. 

 

Jongin paid, but Taemin swore he would be the one paying the next time (Jongin squealed internally at the ‘next time’) and they exchanged numbers before bidding each other goodbye and going on separate ways.

 

When Taemin arrived to his apartment, he smiled triumphantly and fist-pumped the air, getting amused stares from his housemates. “Did you finally get laid?” asked Jonghyun teasingly, while Kibum just continued to check himself out in the mirror they had in the corridor. “And you, stop looking at the mirror like that or it will break. I already said that you look great!” he let out in frustration

 

“Oh? Wasn’t I the only one to score a date today? Lucky Kibum~” He said, making winky and kissing faces in the direction of his hyung, who just ignored him and locked himself in his room. “Let me guess… Baekhyun?” He said, with a smug smile. “I saw him today at the mall…” He said, feigning disinterest while looking at his nails, but making sure to raise his voice enough for Kibum to hear. Jonghyun stifled a laugh with his hand, seeing their housemate suddenly open the door and get closer to them, throwing himself at Taemin and asking all about the boy.

 

Taemin smiled contentedly. ‘Yep, definitely an awesome day.’

  
  
  



End file.
